Diana Pombo
Diana Sofia Pombo (born in November 17, 2005). Diana is a young dancer that dances at Stars Dance Studio along with her sister Andrea Pombo. In early 2016, she auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation, made it the academy round and was in Team Sasha. She will be in NBC's World of Dance airing May 30, 2017. Dances Solos Dinosaur - Jazz - 2014 Turn To Stone - Lyrical - choreographed by Dani Solano - 2014 * 1st overall - Hall of Fame in Lakeland, Florida * 1st overall - KAR in Orlando, Florida * 1st overall - Onstage America in Coral Spring * Title winner - Onstage America National in Orlando, Florida Santa Diana - Unknown - choreographed by Alina Lanza - 2014 Cupid Variation - Point - 2015 It Must Have Been Love - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2015 Synthesis - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2015 Torn - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2015 When There Was Love - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2015 * 1st overall mini solo - Jump Dance Convention in Miami, Florida Becoming - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2016 * 2nd overall mini solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Orlando, Florida Belonging - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2016 * entered in Mini Best Dancer title competition - The Dance Awards Nationals in Orlando, Florida Tomorrow's Song - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2016 Arbenita - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2017 Transcend - Contemporary - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2017 Duets Conquer - Contemporary (with Brady Farrar) - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2015 * unknown scoring - Jump Dance Convention in Miami, Florida Finding Light - Contemporary (with Parker Garrison) - choreographed by Angel Armas & Victor Smalley - 2016 * 3rd overall junior duet - The Dance Awards Nationals in Orlando, Florida * 2nd overall junior duet - Jump Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention Dance Titles * The Dance Awards National Mini Female Best Dancer 2016 * Universal Ballet Competition Competitive Division Regional Title 2016 * NRG Danced Project Regional #1 Prodigy and Prodigy Assistant 2016 * Shake the Ground Ms. Primary Shaker National Title * Winner, Capezio Award of Excellence 2015 * American Dance Awards Natls Young Dancer of the Year * National Title Winner and 1st Place Overall 2015 * Artist Simply Human National Title Winner and ASH Assistant 2015-2016 * American Dance Awards Young Dancer of the Year 2015 * ADC/IBC The American Dance Competition Youth International Ballet Competition Capezio Award of Excellence / Bronze Medalist 2015 * League of Champions Outstanding Technical Excellence & Highest Score in Category 2015 * Artist Simply Human Technical Execution Award for * Performance Showcase 2015 * Shake The Ground Miss Shake The Ground Title Winner & Capezio Award of Excellence 2015 * New York City Dance Alliance Mini Outstanding Dancer 2015 * On Stage America Miss Petite 2014 * KARS Miss Petite 2014 Gallery Diana_Pombo.jpg Diana Sofia-3 grande.jpg Dianapombomembership.jpg External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Google+ *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Pombo Sisters